honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Personnel in the Cerberus System
Allied armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. It resulted with seizing by them Hades planetary prison and freeing prisoners there, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Initial resorces Allied CruRon 18 senior personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were acompanied during their escapce from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet, former operation officer at the Barnett System Defence staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes. * Commodore Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN, CO, CruRon 18 - after seizing Camp Charon she started to act as Admiral in the Grayson Space Navy servicerefered as Fleet Admiral in fact - "she wore the blue-on-blue of Grayson, with the five six-pointed stars of her current Grayson rank" Staff personnel # Commander Andreas Venizelos, RMN, chief of staff, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Lieutenant Commander Marcia McGinley, GSN, operations officer, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine, HMS Prince Adrian company # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, - Commanding Officer # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - Tactical Officer # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene - Astronavigation Officer # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko - Communications Officer # Surgeon Lieutenant Enrico Walker – Chief Medical Officer, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC senior noncom # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow - Chief of the Boat Bay Two # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson - senior environmental technician # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris - helmsman, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton - K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. :All of them were members of the RMN. GNS Jason Alvarez company # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, [[GNS Jason Alvarez|GNS Jason Alvarez]], # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, Harrington Steadholder's Own Guard (Grayson Army) # Major (Colonel) Andrew LaFollet # (Lieutenant) James Candless, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes # (Lieutenant) Robert Whitman, K.I.A. on PNS Tepes Prisoners from Hades There were 6.800 of allied prisoners of war, including some Marines also. Moreover there were over 175 thousands of collaborative prisoners on Hades. Most of them were members of the armed forces or resistance movenments of states annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. Only minor part of them was transported on Styx and employed there or at the Elysian Space Navy. Known armed forces, that members were incarcerated in Hades were: * Pegasus System Navy - defeated c.a. 1845 P.D., * Gaston Space Forces and Gaston Marines - defeated c.a. 1855 P.D., * Sarawak System Navy - defeated c.a. 1870 P.D., * San Martin Navy - defeated c.a. 1870 P.D. or 1880 P.D., * Alto Verde Navy - in 1886 P.D. Pegasus System was still independentJaynes, * Lowell Space Navy, * Jameston System Navy. Inmates from Camp Inferno There were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno, when escapee from PNS Tepes got there. Because of camp's special status in wasn't purely military camp very likely. There were no allied POWs sent. Known inmates from Inferno were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez, from former San Martin Navy, Commanding Officer of Camp Inferno, * Captain Harriet Benson, from former Pegasus System Navy, Executive Officer of Camp Inferno, * Commander Albert Hurst, from former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, from former Lowell Space Navy, appointed as Commodore Harrington's assistant, not refered after assault on Camp Charon, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, from former Gaston Marinesthe Gaston Navy ship Dague Marine complement, the chief tailor, * Lieutenant Dessouix' two assistant tailors, * the 'flax' provider, revealed as Havenite spy. Inmates from other camps Notable non-Inferno prisoners were: * Rear Admiral Harold Styles, RMN, CO of the picket squadron destroyed in 1905 PD in the Yalta System * Commodore Gaston Simmons, from former Jameston System Navy * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, from former Alto Verdan Navy * Commander Susan Phillips, from former Sarawak System Navy * Commander Albert Hurst, from former Helmsport Navy * Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, RMN, CO of destroyer [[HMS Plain Song|HMS Plain Song]], one of short time POWs, very likely the senior or one of few senior allied officers in Hades, except Rear Admiral Styles * Wayne Alexander, Havenite civilian spacecraft design specialist, employed as machinist very likely (HH9) There were also group of prisoners with uncertain origin, not mentioned in connection with Camp Inferno and very likely not a members of the Manticoran Alliance armed forces (assigned to Charon Control mainly), like: * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely, assigned to ENS Farnese (HH9) * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control Inmates freed from PNS Krashnark The POWs being delivered by [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] were captured during Operation Icarus. They served in the Zanzibar System Defence and the Alizon System Defence. It was at least 36 people * RMN: 3 (more than couple), including Commander Aispan * Alizon Navy: 3 (more than couple) * GSN: 20 (20-30) * Zanzibaran Navy: 15 * Erewhon Navy: 3 (handful) * killed: 8 The maximum number of that POWs was limited by Mars-class unit space capability and three shuttles capability (lowered due to POWs transportation purposes, minus place for at least 45-50 armored troopers of boarding party and unknown number of prize crew). While number of allied personnel increased from 3.200 before Krashnark's arrival, to 6.800 finally, very likely Krashnark transported hundreds of POWs, rather than tens. , including: * members of the Royal Manticoran Navy, eg. Commander Victor Ainspan, Commanding Officer of light cruiser [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark and the only warship commander there. * 20 to 30 memebers of the Grayson Space Navy, * 15 members of the Zanzibaran Navy, * members of the Alizon Navy, * a handful of crews from the Erewhon Navy. Employed personnel Senior officers Admiral Harrington didn't established her regular staff. However she organized common meetings with all officers in charge with crucial branches and their deputies. The senior officers in the Cerberus System were: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - de facto Executive Officer, charged with naval duties later, * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, arrested for insubordination when [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was seized, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalves - second in command in the personnel branch, joined when the military tribunal was disbanded, later - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, Commanding Officer of the first evacuation flight and skipper on [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]], * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Commodore Gaston Simmons - Commanding Officer on Hades - he replaced Commodore Ramirez and Rear Admiral Styles, * Commander Solomon Marchant - responsible for security flights, member of computer attack team, charged with naval duties later, * Commander Warner Caslet - Admiral Harrington's assistant, in charge with Havenite communications procedure, employed on ENS Farnese later. Camp Charon After succesful assault on Camp Charon Infernoites took direct command there and for short time they staffed all branches there. Known and possible positions were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix - Commanding Officer of a security detailbesides his taylor's duties; Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were charged with other duties, * Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commander Metcalf - responsible for low level recon flights. The exact number of anti-Havenite personnel employed in Camp Charon is not certain. There were c.a. 2000 StateSec personnel stationed earlier. Computer attack team Just after seizing Camp Charon a team responsible for retrieving data from StateSec databases was organized, including: * Commander Solomon Marchant, * Lieutenant Commander Prescot Tremaine, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, * Master Chief Gianna Ascher, * Senior Chief Horace Harkness. Charon Control Until the Elysian Space Navy was finally developed Charon Control was crewed by allied and non-allied personnel together. In October 1913 PD it was very likely majorized by non-allied volunters however. It seems it was sufficient place of quasi-naval employment for outdated non-allied naval personnel. Commanding Officers: # initially - uncertain, Commodore Ramirez probably, Captain Harriet Benson - Commanding Officer of the watch and Camp Charon, Executive Officer, # dispatch boat arrival - uncertain, Commodore Simmons probablyrefered before the battle of Cerberus as overall commander of Hades also, # the Shilo Force arrival - Commander Susan Phillips, # before the Danak Force arrival - Captain Harriet Benson, # during battle of Cerberus - Commander Susan Phillips. Charon Control crew: * Captain Harriet Benson: ** Camp Charon, Executive Officer and night watch, Commanding Officer as well, ** responsible for training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware on Krashnark, ** ENS Baccante, Commanding Officer, ** Charon Control, Commanding Officer - for 3 weeks before arrival of the Shilo Force, ** ENS Baccante, Commanding Officer, ** ENS Kutuzov, Commanding Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf: ** Prize Master's XO on Krashnark, ** assigned to training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware on Krashnark, ** the first watch, Commanding Officer, ** ENS Barbarosa, Commanding Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge: ** the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, ** ENS Huan-Ti, Commanding Officer, * Commander Susan Phillips: ** Captain Benson's watch, Executive Officer, ** assigned to help with the initial planning concerning training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware on Krashnark, ** Commanding Officer, Charon Control, ** Executive Officer, Charon Control - for 3 weeks before arrival of the Shilo Force, ** Commanding Officer, Charon Control - during last period, including battle of Cerberus, * Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer during the Shilo Force takeover, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine: ** Captain Benson's watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, ** ENS Krashnark, Commanding Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries: ** a watch officer, ** assigned to help with the initial planning concerning training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware on Krashnark, * anonymus Lieutenant Commander, Tactical Officer - during the Shilo Force takeover, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher: ** CIC specialist, ** assigned to training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware on Krashnark, CIC crews training, * anonymus Chief Petty Officer - the grav scanner chief of the watch, * Petty Officer Alwyn - the first watch, com watch. Charon Control was also supported by: * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, as Chief Cybernetist in Hades, supported by two electronics technicians as well, * Commander Warner Caslet, who possesed the best experience with Havenite communications procedures. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. Food production There were circa four hundreds of agriculture labores on Styx. Personnel branch * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalves - second in command, the next Commanding Officer. Naval branch - the Elysian Space Navy :See: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Military tribunal Members of the Military Tribunal on Hades were Captain McKeon and three other non-allied officers, assigned later to other tasks. The tribunal required some bureaucratic support also. References Category:Elysian Space Navy Category:Military